Already Gone
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Songfic about Nina and Fabian in the future.ONESHOT. R&R.


**Okay I couldn't resist writing this songfic. I was listening to Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson and I though "Hey this could be a really good fanfiction for Nina and Fabian." Obviously if you've heard this song before, you should know this won't be a happy ending. So there! If you don't want to read it now, whatever.**

**Please listen to Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson while reading this :) **

**This is in Nina's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or Kelly Clarkson.**

_Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye_

The stereo boomed as I drove to our, no, Fabian's apartment.

We had wanted to do so much. Fabian had planned a trip for us to fly to Egypt and work on excavating one of the pyramids.

Today I called and canceled my ticket.

The memories; of back during our teen years, when we lived at Anubis house. All I could associate those with was Fabian, so they were tinged with bitterness now.

_Even with our fists held high  
>It never would've worked out right<br>We were never meant for do or die_

No matter how hard we tried to close the distance forming between us, we knew it was inevitable.

Something was always in the way of us. When we first got together it was Joy, trying to split us up. When we graduated it was our families, wanting us to go to different colleges and see other people. And now it was just each other.

I knew when he proposed (to try and fix things), that it wouldn't last. We were always fighting about something. It only got worse when we moved in together.

_I didn't want us to burn out  
>I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop<em>

I hoped and prayed somehow that we would work out but we were slowly fading into nothing.

I pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the familiar building. I grabbed the empty suitcase next to me.

5E. The apartment I lived in for over a year with the love of my life. Or who I thought was the love of my life.

I stood there for awhile and finally gained the courage to knock.

The door opened and I saw Fabian standing there, a tear running down his cheek.

I hugged him, and forgot what I came here to do.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<em>

I let go and looked at the man I loved. I didn't want to leave him but I knew it didn't matter what we did, we just wouldn't work out.

Someone had to end it and unfortunately it looked like it would be me.

Fabian had been so good to me, treated me like a princess. But it wasn't going to work out.

I wanted him to move on, find his true love.

I was leaving him.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
>But I know that you'll find another<br>That doesn't always make you want to cry_

I tried not to look into those amazing blue eyes. But I couldn't avoid them forever. They were little blue pools of hurt.

I know he'll find someone who he won't always fight with. Who will love him and everything that makes him, Fabian.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
>Perfect couldn't keep this love alive<br>You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

It all started at prom, it had felt so right then. And maybe it was, but now I knew our love was dying.

I loved him too much, to let him be in pain because of me.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<em>

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<em>

"Fabian, I…" I started to speak but he interrupted me.

"I'm so sorry, Nina. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It wasn't your fault." He was talking about the fight we had gotten into.

Joy had applied for a job at my and Fabian's archeology museum.

And he hired her.

"I'm sorry too, Fabian. I'm sorry that this isn't going to work."

He took in a sharp breath and muttered "No…"

"I only came here to pack up my stuff." I murmured looking at his pained face.

"No, Nina. Please!" He pleaded with my quietly, holding my hands in his.

"It's not your fault, Fabian. You were perfect to me. You treated me better than I've ever been. It's just…it's not working, Fabian." I said, using all my courage to stop the sobs.

"Nina, I'll fire her! Just please, please. Don't go Nina." A few more tears slipped down his cheek.

I slipped my hands out of his.

"I want you to move on." I gave him a small smile as my tears broke through.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone  
>There's no moving on so I'm already gone<em>

"We can fix it, Nina. Please don't leave me." Fabian whispered this quietly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"We're done, Fabian. I'm sorry." I pulled the diamond ring of my finger and dropped it into Fabian's open hand.

I pushed past him and into the apartment, my suitcase with me.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
>Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah<em>

I ran to our closet, grabbing all my shirts and pants of their hangers. I placed my shoes on top and went to our bed.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye_

On the nightstand was a picture of the old gang. We were standing in front of Anubis house all smiling like crazy, happy idiots.

Except for Fabian and I of course. We were caught in mid-kiss.

You could see Amber clapping to my right, leaning her head on Alfie's shoulder.

Mara and Mick were holding hands.

Patricia had her arm linked through Joy's (Who was staring at Fabian and I).

Jerome was putting bunny ears over Joy's head and I loved him for that one.

I flipped the picture over, so I couldn't see it.

Those days were over.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<em>

"Nina! Please stay!" Fabian was tailing me as I walked out of the apartment, my suitcase wheeling behind me.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone  
>There's no moving on so I'm already gone<br>_

It was too late.

I was already gone.


End file.
